When Stars Fall From The Sky
by H.2.Ashes
Summary: Oserais-je dire que le plus attirant chez une étoile, c'est la perspective de la voir s'éteindre." Aoi, propos recueillis par Tsudong, When Stars Fall From The Sky, janvier 2008, the GazettE.


Titre: When Stars Fall From The Sky. [rewrite]

Chapitres: Prologue/22 [ ?]

Auteur: H./Mad Desire

Genre: romance, drame, angst, AU

Rating: NC-17

Beta reader: pas de beta, veillez donc excusez les fautes et permettez-vous de me corriger, j'en serais ravie. :3

Warning: violence, graphique homme/homme sexe, prostitution, anorexie, drogue, alcool, viol […]

Pairing: Uruha/Aoi, Aoi/Uruha, Uruha/OC, Uruha/Kai, Uruha/Reita, Uruha/Ruki, Ruki/Reita.

Disclamer: Inspiration très très libre du manga _Haru wo Daiteita ____de _**Nitta Youka** si bien qu'il ne reste comme toile de fond que le monde du mannequina et du cinéma. Quand aux membres de the GazettE, heureusement qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas sinon leur vie serait terrible.

Synopsis: Takeshima Kouyou est un très beau lycéen qui a vite comprit qu'on pouvait obtenir beaucoup en sacrifiant un peu de soi et ne se prive pas d'en profiter. Il vit avec sa famille dans le quartier d'Ikebukuro où il traine en compagnie d'une petite troupe d'admirateurs lorsqu'il n'arpente pas les rues malfamées de Shinjuku, Umeda ou Kabukichô à la recherche de riches et belles clientes. Entrainé jeune dans un monde sale et décadent par un gigolo camé, il perd de plus en plus espoir en la beauté du monde et des gens jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la rencontre de certains personnages qui – loin de le remettre dans le droit chemin – lui montreront que rien n'est jamais perdu dans la vie si on se bat courageusement pour en changer et que les rêves ainsi, peuvent-être réalisés.

A/N: Voici donc le prologue de cette nouvelle version. Pour celles qui avaient déjà lu When Stars vous constaterez un grand changement, notamment au niveau des âges des personnages (l'histoire commence à leur entrée à la faculté) ainsi que leur caractère. J'ai opté pour des personnages un peu moins « torturés » mais à la psychologie et à l'histoire plus travaillée. Pour celles qui n'ont pas lu, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne vous dérangera pas le moins du monde car le scénario est assez différent et écrit comme s'il s'agit d'une fanfiction originale. J'espère dans tous les cas que cette version sera vous satisfaire. Bonne lecture.

Musique associée: _Welcome to my life_ _ **Simple Plan**

***

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_ […]"_

_Welcome to my life_ _ **Simple Plan**

A seize ans Takeshima Kouyou était un adolescent fier et audacieux qui apprit qu'on n'obtenait rien sans sacrifier un peu de sa personne. Dernier né et unique garçon d'une famille composée de deux grandes sœurs, une mère et un père, il s'avouait plutôt chanceux de son entourage familial et social. Ses parents, l'un dynamique cadre d'entreprise, l'autre institutrice passionnée, lui donnèrent une éducation simple mais droite qu'il suivait avec respect. Brillant élève, il faisait d'ailleurs leur bonheur sans pour autant quémander une attention particulière.

Son attitude changea cependant du tout au tout quelques temps après qu'il eut soufflé sa quinzième bougie. Ce n'était pas visible à première vue – bien que le jour ou il rentra chez lui les cheveux décolorés et parfaitement blond, sa mère crue a une mauvaise blague ou un pari entre amis – mais sa vision des choses et de la vie elle-même changea suite à certains évènements imprévus et cela se répercuta sur son comportement. Il était toutefois assez intelligent pour ne pas faire transparaître trop les bouleversements de sa personne qui auraient tôt fait d'inquiéter sa famille. Il trouvait inutile et inapproprié de mêler ses proches à des problèmes qui n'existaient pas réellement et qui de toute façon pouvaient être réglés par lui seulement.

Ainsi il échangea sa chevelure châtain foncée (couleur en soi étrange pour un typé asiatique dont il avait hérité de son grand-père franco-américain) pour un blond on ne peut plus voyant qui ne servit qu'à accentuer la féminité de son doux visage. Son père s'en offusqua et durant plusieurs jours il refusa obstinément d'adresser la parole à son fils qui, pour le coup, endura l'humeur d'un ainé retourné en enfance. Kouyou se garda bien d'avouer de vive voix le comportement immature mais le géniteur néanmoins abandonna bien vite la partie, mettant sur le compte d'une crise d'adolescence les délires capillaires de son indigne garçon.

Le trouble à propos de ses cheveux quelque peu atténué, Takeshima opta pour une discrétion assurant sa tranquillité. Il parvint tout de même avec un succès certain à dissimuler la collection de piercings déclinée en élégantes rangées de quatre et cinq fins anneaux sur chacune de ses oreilles. Auprès de ses amis – et surtout la gente féminine – il aimait venter leur obscure signification : chaque trou représentait, disait-il, un moment clé de sa vie sans qu'il ne révèle entièrement l'énigme qu'il y attachait et cela fascinait. Il prit alors tout à fait conscience de son aspect désirable n'ayant de cesse de le soigner et l'embellir par différents régimes draconiens, beaucoup d'entrainement sur son physique et ses manières. En peu de temps le gentil et discret Takeshima Kouyou devint l'idole de son lycée comme des endroits qu'il fréquentait : on appréciait sa présence dans les bars, les boites de nuits ou les arcanes de jeux pour la suite d'admirateurs qu'il entrainait dans son chemin.

Une telle réputation devait malgré tout s'entretenir pour ne pas flétrir et c'est à partir de cet instant que le jeune Takeshima tomba dans un piège terrible. Amateur de jolies filles ou femmes expérimentées, il savait d'elles nombre de recettes de séduction qu'il appliquait à merveille et l'art du plaisir n'eut bientôt plus de secret pour lui. Il apprit aussi beaucoup aux côtés de son amie d'enfance Yukari, une gamine dépravée qui habitait le même quartier dont le père alcoolique et la mère incapable se souciaient peu. Un jour la belle demoiselle vint le voir toute excitée et lui expliqua – désignant crânement ses lunettes de soleil Dolce & Gabbana et ses vêtements Gucci – qu'elle venait de débuter sa lucrative « carrière » en tant que prostituée adolescente uniquement.

Du haut de ses quinze seulement elle avait vécu sa première expérience auprès d'un septuagénaire a qui elle avait vendu sa virginité pour quatre-cent soixante-dix euros : le prix approximatif du sac Gaultier qu'elle voulait s'acheter. Au début cela choqua Takeshima qui trouvait dégoûtante l'idée de donner son corps au plus offrant pour se payer les derniers accessoires à la mode, mais à l'époque il se trouvait tristement ordinaire et pauvre comparé à ses autres camarades qui s'achetaient par le biais de leurs petites-amies les nouvelles révolutions technologiques. Ne voulant pas s'enchainer à l'une de ces gamines, il suivit donc tout naturellement son amie sur la voie de l'enjô kosai, bien que lui - étant un garçon - préféra se définir comme Escort boy. Grâce à un réseau de telekuras dont on avait placardé les affichettes à la raisonnable distance d'une centaine de mètre de leur lycée (d'après la loi promulguée en 1997) il rejoignit un petit « club » de garçons qui comme lui louaient leurs services à des femmes ou des hommes plus âgés.

Ce job à temps partiel ne posait aucun problème à Takeshima qui n'en n'était déjà plus un jeune premier. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais éprouvé de crainte, de honte ou même de passion dans l'accomplissement de l'acte et envisageait la prostitution comme une solution rapide et pratique à ses déboires affectifs : on le payait non pas pour faire étalage de ses sentiments mais pour ses performances au lit. Il comprit rapidement ce qu'une cliente attendait d'un bon Escort : le prix du service était déterminé par l'offre et la demande ainsi que d'autres facteurs comme l'âge, l'attrait physique, la position sexuelle, la race, la personnalité, le savoir faire, le temps passé auprès de la cliente, la capacité à maintenir une érection, le charme, la soumission à différents fétichistes et la réputation. Dans le milieu de la prostitution adolescente il exerçait comme un professionnel, ni host de club ni attaché à un proxénète mais très bon tout de même.

Rapidement Takeshima acquit une grande notoriété auprès de ses clientes dont beaucoup devinrent de fidèles « consommatrices ». Sa popularité était telle qu'il se voyait obligé de refuser ou repousser des rendez-vous. Il vivait encore chez ses parents et s'astreignait du mieux qu'il pouvait à placer ses entrevues en fonction de ses horaires de sorties, ses heures cours et sa vie familiale. La tâche bien que complexe s'avéra très fructueuse et ses cachets passèrent alors du banal quatre cent euros la passe à sept-cent voire mille euros la passe : les plus riches, japonaises ou étrangères (le plus souvent américaines) allaient jusqu'à le payer quatre mille euros la nuit. Il savait pertinemment qu'à ce rythme là et au vue de sa célébrité dans le milieu, il pourrait augmenter le prix de ses enveloppes, pourtant plus que l'argent c'était de savoir sa renommée accroître au fils des mois qui l'intéressait.

Peu dépensier, il amassa donc une belle somme d'argent – ses seules folies provenaient de sa garde robe qu'il fallut entièrement revoir pour des raisons on ne peut plus pratiques : les femmes en effet aimaient parader aux bras d'hommes qui ressemblaient plus à des mannequins qu'à de simples adolescents qui pourraient être leurs propres enfants. Mais ses importantes rétributions ne le contentaient pas contrairement aux autres pratiquantes de l'enjô kosai qui dilapidaient aussitôt tout ce qu'elles gagnaient en produits de beauté et accessoires de marque. De fait, l'argent n'avait jamais intéressé Takeshima. D'autres motifs poussaient le jeune garçon à contacter le plus de clientes et si possible avec un statut social prospère, ou plus précisément les femmes cadres ou de cadres. Il se différenciait ainsi des autres étudiants et étudiantes en cela que ses objectifs ne portaient pas sur un désir de ressembler à leurs acteurs et chanteurs préférés ou de vivre une vie chère mais bel et bien de côtoyer les mondains de ce monde.

Ce qui au début consistait en un passe temps des plus singulier dériva très vite. Takeshima – bien que particulièrement conscient pour son âge – n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un adolescent dont la vie familiale l'ennuyait et que les études stressaient. S'il avait d'abord méprisé ses quelques rares camarades de classe pratiquantes de l'enjô kosai, son point de vue changea vite. Seul élément piquant de son quotidien monotone, il se satisfaisait de ces brèves aventures qui parfois le conduisait jusque dans l'illégalité : les rapports sexuels bien que peu courants étaient prohibés malgré que ce genre de rendez-vous galant soient autorisés. Takeshima Kouyou aimait pousser le vice et souvent les femmes – les plus plaisantes bien entendu – tombaient dans le piège de ses « mensonges galants » : une technique de chasse qu'il avait apprit des hosts.

Il eut cependant tôt fait de sortir des schémas classiques garyuo, hosts et autres prostitués des bas fonds. En plus des telekuras – qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, ne rapportaient pas beaucoup lorsqu'on était un homme qui ne voulait pas coucher avec d'autres hommes – il officiait aussi comme hustler quasi professionnel et commença naturellement par rabattre ses clientes sur les trottoirs de Kabukichô, Umeda ou même Shinjuku, marchant par là même – et ce sans le moindre complexe – sur les plates bandes des Hosts Clubs, les privant ainsi bien souvent de leurs soit disant admiratrices les plus ferventes. Sans paraître sur leur devanture, il passait facilement pour l'un d'entre eux à ceci près qu'à lui seul il valait certainement plus que les meilleurs hosts. Son atout majeur : plus jeune (il commença à dix-sept ans), plus malin, indépendant, il n'avait pas à respecter un code vestimentaire ou s'inventer un personnage (bien qu'il comprit vite l'utilité d'une telle méthode), charismatique et quelque peu « minet » sans pour autant tomber dans le ridicule, il attirait jeunes femmes ou femmes mures par sa faculté à paraître innocent et mature à la fois, bien loin du stéréotype du mari-père ou celui du playboy androgyne.

Imitant tout à fait ses ainés il décida d'adopter un nom d'empreint, mais loin des pseudonymes simplistes tirés de mangas, de films ou de romans qui décrivaient plus ou moins la personnalité du host, Takeshima lui, choisi de prendre son propre prénom pour se faire connaitre, à cela près qu'il en changea la lecture. Kouyou s'autoproclama Atsuaki, surnom qui bientôt fut sur toutes les lèvres de ces dames au plus grand plaisir du jeune homme qui se régalait de l'entendre murmurer ou même crier durant les moments les plus intimes. Un incident vint cependant perturber ses amusantes activités. Amusantes en effet car la prostitution ne lui paraissait pas plus dérangeante que d'adhérer à un club intra scolaire. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à ses actes et leurs conséquences. Sa famille, plus particulièrement son père, s'inquiéta, et ce à raison, à propos de son avenir. Lors d'un déjeuner le dévoué paternel posa la question fatidique : « Fils, quels sont tes projets d'avenir ? »

C'était le début des vacances d'hiver, il ne restait plus que quelques mois avant les concours qui mèneraient irrémédiablement à la fin du lycée. Ses choix d'universités étaient déjà faits depuis longtemps, il n'y prêta donc que peu d'attention, ses parents avaient décidé pour lui – depuis sa naissance – ce que serait sa vie. Il ne leur en voulait pas, les traditions restaient ancrées et il les suivait, bien trop heureux d'avoir un souci en moins à régler. Son père et sa mère malheureusement firent les fines bouches, l'unique mâle de la famille devait faire un parcours irréprochable, étonnant et qu'on pourrait envier. Ainsi l'Université privée Keiô, l'Université chrétienne privée Rikkyo, l'Université privée Waseda, l'université privée Hôsei et en derniers recours l'Université de Tokyo (Tôdai) et l'Université de Tokyo des études étrangères furent retenues sur la prestigieuse liste privilégiant les langues, le commerce international ou la politique.

Tout le clan Takeshima voyait en lui un futur chef d'entreprise, politicien, procureur, ambassadeur, ou tout autre grand de ce monde alors qu'il gérait de plus en plus difficilement sa situation extrascolaire, tiraillé entre ses cours aux horaires prolongés et les jukus qui lui laissaient seulement une à deux heures de libres par jour. Là où ses clientes l'attendaient il n'était plus. Le manque d'exercice, le stress, la fatigue, influaient constamment sur ses performances, au point qu'il préféra quitter pour un temps son baitô qui ne lui apportait plus rien qu'une imposante frustration autant sexuelle que personnelle. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu se ridiculiser devant ses précieuses clientes qui le contemplaient comme une sorte d'Apollon ni même rater ses concours et décevoir ses chers parents qui le jugeaient comme le digne représentant de l'entière famille. Il souhaitait briller sur tous les fronts qu'importe les sacrifices faits à sa propre personne car il savait désormais, à dix-sept ans bientôt dix-huit, qu'on n'obtenait rien sans donner un peu de soi-même. Ce qu'il ignorait cependant : là où tout ça le mènerait et si cela en valait vraiment la peine.

[end of prologue]


End file.
